Take My Hand
by EmberSalvatore
Summary: Camilla is the Minister of Magic's daughter. She is going into her Seventh Year with her friends and some enemies. She tries to watch everything she does so that it does not reflect bad on her father, but what happens when Sirius Black comes into the picture? Will she let everything she has worked for fly through the window or try to avoid him like the plague?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Minister's Daughter

(Camilla's P.O.V.)

There were cameras everywhere taking shots of my family and I as we shopped for my school supplies. They were trying to catch me doing something wrong again. I just kept my head held high and kept my face neutral. I didn't want to be caught doing anything wrong today. We made our way from store to store. We finally got to Magical Menageries, the last store we were visiting. I went in by myself to get some treats for my owl and cat. I saw flaming red hair and knew exactly who was in here with me. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Lils! I missed you this summer! Don't ever leave me again!" I exclaimed dramatically. She turned around and laughed. Lily Evans has been my best friend since First Year when I stood up for her against this group of Seventh Year Slytherins. Her green eyes twinkled with happiness.

"I missed you too, Cam. I was only gone for a month. By the way, I bought you a present from Rome while I was there. I'll give it to you on the train, because I left it at home." she said enthusiastically. I smiled at her and just nodded.

"You getting treats for Snowball?" I asked. Snowball was her snow white cat.

"Yeah. You getting treats for Artemis and Aphrodite?" Artemis was my calico cat, while Aphrodite was my Burrowing Owl. They were my babies and I spoiled them.

"Yeah. So, have you seen anyone else today?"

"I saw Alice and Dorcas earlier. You?"

"No. I'm stuck with my parents. They are still mad at me for my stunt I pulled last year when I came here alone." She just laughed. My cell phone started to ring in my pocket. I sighed as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hurry up. We need to get back home." my dad said from the other line.

"Okay. I'm almost done." I said before hanging up. Lily just looked at me with a knowing look. "I'll see you on the train Lils."

"Yeah. I'll see you on the train Cam." she said. I quickly grabbed Artemis's favorite treats and a toy before making my way over to the owl stuff. I grabbed Aphrodite's favorite treats and then made my way up to the counter and paid. Once I left the store I was ushered back to the Leaky Cauldron and back into Muggle London. We climbed into our car before speeding off back home. I would be leaving for my final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in a week. I couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts.

After an uneventful week I was finally at Kings Cross Station. My father and stepmother followed behind me. I wish my mum was here. She was the one who was always there for me. But these damn Death Eaters got ahold of her and killed her just because she was a half-blood. Now is not the time to dwell on the past, it is the time to be excited for my final year of school. As soon as I passed the barrier between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world I could feel the magic course through me ready to be used after two months of not being able to use it. I looked around for my friends. I saw a gaggle of girls in one area and knew exactly who was over there, Sirius Black. Sirius was the hottest guy at Hogwarts. He was also smart, funny, and part of the Marauders, that's what him and his friends called themselves. I shook my head and looked in the opposite direction. It was there that I saw my friend Alice Smith. I made my way over to her. "Cam!" Alice squealed when she saw me. She engulfed me into a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back. Someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned around and saw Alice's boyfriend Frank Longbottom. They were one of the cutest couples I had ever seen. Alice was really small, short and skinny. She reminded me of a pixie, which made her cut her hair into a pixie cut. She had gorgeous brown eyes and pale skin. Whereas, Frank was a bit bigger, tall, muscle, and chubby cheeks. I jumped into his arms. He laughed as he spun me around. He put me down and walked over to Alice and kissed her. I smiled at them. Alice's parents watched with smiles on their faces. My father cleared his throat behind me. I turned around and put on my mask of indifference.

"Be good. I do not want to hear of any detentions or anything out of line. I will see you for Christmas." my father, John Williams, said.

"Yes sir. I will see you for Christmas." I said respectively. My stepmother hugged me before walking off with my father. It sucked being the Minister of Magic's daughter. I sighed before turning back to my friends. "I'll go find us a compartment." They just nodded. I pulled my trunk with my onto the train and made my way down the train looking into each compartment. I found one in the middle of the train. After claiming the compartment I pulled out a book from my trunk. It only took about five minutes before Alice, Frank, Lily, and Dorcas made their way into the compartment. Dorcas has been my friend since we were five. We meet at the park. Her brown hair was always pulled back with a ribbon, so it would be out of her blue eyes. I smiled at my friends as I put my bookmark in my book. "This is going to be a good year. I can tell."

"I agree completely. It has already started off as the perfect year. I got the position of Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed. We all congratulated her. She left a few minutes later to go to the prefects meeting.

A few hours later Lily finally came back. She was fuming though. When she got mad her long red hair looked like it was fire. I knew why she was mad before she said it. "How the hell did James Potter get Head Boy? Why him? Why not Remus?" Lily ranted. We all held in our laughter. "He doesn't know how to follow the rules! He was never even a prefect!"

"Lils calm down. It can't be that bad. It could be worse." Dorcas reasoned.

"How?" Lily seethed.

"You could be stuck with a Slytherin." Alice said.

"That is true, but it's James Potter we are talking about." Lily said. I could see her fight disappearing.

"But you know how to handle Potter. Just insult him some, turn him down, and hex him. Then he will leave you alone for a few hours." I said.

"You're right. You guys are right." Lily said.

"Speaking of James, I have to go. I need to talk to him about Quidditch practice." Frank said. We all said goodbye before he left.

"So, who wants to play a game of Exploding Snap?" Alice asked pulling out a deck. We all agreed to play.

A few hours later the old lady with the trolley came around. We each bought more snacks than we could eat. I opened my Chocolate Frog and ate the frog before it hopped away. I pulled the card out and saw it was Circe. I put the card in my trunk before starting to eat my Licorice Wands. "Camilla, do you already have Mopsus?" Dorcas asked.

"No. Mopsus is one of the only ones I am missing." I responded. I was the only of my friends that collected the Famous Wizard Cards. Frank came back with the Marauders. Lily frowned at them, while the rest of us just smiled at them. They made themselves comfortable. James sat by Lily, Frank sat by Alice, Remus sat on the other side of Lily, Peter sat by Dorcas, and Sirius sat by me. I watched Lily for a reaction. She didn't give one.

(Remus's P.O.V.)

I followed the others to the girls's compartment. James wanted to see Lily again. I just shook my head at him. I tried to talk them out of going but as usual they didn't listen. When we got in there I made sure Lily didn't have just James beside her. I noticed Sirius sit by Camilla. Camilla was watching Lily. Sirius turned and whispered something to Camilla. Her usually blonde hair turned red when she blushed. I took note of their little exchange. She looked up and her honey eyes connected with mine. I gave her a soft smile before turning to Lily. I could see James behind Lily messing up his already messy black hair. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief. I shook my head at him. Lily took note and turned around. "Leave me alone Potter." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"But I didn't do anything my Lily flower." James said innocently. I looked at Sirius for help. Sirius was shaking his head at James. When he finally stopped shaking his head his grey eyes met my honey ones. His curly black hair got in his eyes, so he flicked his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes. I looked back to James. Lily's face was getting as red as her hair. Camilla got up and sat in James's lap.

"Jamesy! You haven't said a single word to me! Leave Lily alone." Camilla said in a baby voice. James turned his head to face her. We all sighed in relief.

"Sorry Cam. How was your summer?" James asked her. Lily's head snapped to James and she looked at him in confusion before looking at me for answers. I just shrugged. None of us knew why James and Camilla were so close. They had gotten close in third year after getting locked in a broom cupboard together for a few hours. We all wanted to know what happened in that broom cupboard. Neither would tell anyone what happened.

"It was alright. Nothing really exciting happened. What about yours?" Camilla asked James.

"Mine was good. I spent most of the summer with the others. Did you visit any friends?" James asked softly.

"No. I'm still in a bit of trouble." Camilla said. We all noted James's change in demeanor when he talked to Camilla. Camilla climbed out of his lap and went back to her seat by Sirius. Sirius looked between Camilla and James in jealousy. We all knew how he felt about Camilla. Neither him nor Camilla have confessed to how they feel about each other. It was only a matter of time though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry for making you all wait this long for an update. I have been really busy and completely forgot about my stories. Well, here is the new chapter! :)

Chapter Two: Who The Hell Are You?

(James's P.O.V.)

After a few weeks of nothing but school work, pranks, and Quidditch I was patrolling the hall for any students breaking curfew. _I feel like such a hypocrite._ I still can't believe that they appointed me as Head Boy. Now I can spend more time with Lily and show her the real me. I heard some noises in a broom cupboard to my left. I snickered before banging on the door. They became quiet but didn't open the door. I pulled the door open only to find Camilla in there with some Ravenclaw guy. I gave Camilla a pointed look. "Ten points from both houses. Go back to your dormitories." I said. Camilla started to walk away but I grabbed her arm. She looked at me with guilt on her face. "What are you doing Cam?"

"I can't wait on him forever. I've already spent too much time on a fantasy. Jamie, he doesn't like me. I met Daniel our first day of classes and we hit it off. We've been together for about a week. Did you not know?" Cam asked.

"No because you didn't tell me. Cam, Padfoot does like you. He's in love with you. Just give him a little time. He has a hard time with love just like you."

"I'm tired of waiting James. Look, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Fine. Good night Camilla." She walked off in the direction of her dormitory. I sighed as I watched her walk off. _What am I going to do with that girl?_

(Sirius's P.O.V.)

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I muttered holding my wand up to the map. I searched for her name. I found Prongs walking down a corridor. A little ways down that corridor was her name as well as Daniel Smith. I let out a growl knowing exactly what was going on in that cupboard. Prongs made his way over to the cupboard. Soon after Smith walked off but Camilla stayed. After a few minutes of her just standing there she started to make her way towards the common room. "Mischief managed." I stuffed the map and my wand into my pockets before making my way down to the common room. I reignited the fire and sat on the couch right in front of the fireplace. A few seconds later Camilla walked in. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She looked upset. She noticed me and made her way over to me. "Hey Camilla."

"Hey Sirius. Why are you still up?" she asked while sitting down beside me.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I was out with Daniel." I refused to let her see my scowl.

"Was it any good?" She blushed a deep red, and her hair turned burgundy. She nodded. "I bet I would be better." I winked at her. Her breathing became shallow. _Maybe she does like me._ I turned to face her and started to lean in. She leaned in as well. Right before our lips could connect someone walked into the room. She pulled away from quicker than you could say Quidditch. I sighed and looked towards the portrait hole. James and Lily were standing there. James was smirking while Lily was looking at Camilla with a knowing look.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. Night." Camilla said and rushed out of the room. _Or maybe she doesn't like me._ Lily went off after her. James came over and sat beside me. I sighed and put my face in my hands. James rubbed my back soothingly.

"Sorry about that mate." he said.

"It's fine." I said.

"Come on let's go to bed." I nodded and followed him up to our dorm. I fell asleep with a million feelings running through me.

(Lily's P.O.V.)

On the way back to the common room James didn't say anything. He seemed deep in though. It was unnatural. I was beginning to see more and more of James's good side. _Maybe he isn't as bad as I made him out to be. What the hell am I thinking? Of course he is. It's James Potter for Christ's sake. _We walked in silence the entire way to the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Password?" she asked.

"Balderdash." I said. James let me walk in first, so I did. When I got into the common room what I saw made me stop. I got in just in time to see Cam and Sirius jump apart. _Were they about to kiss? It's about time! _Camilla was refusing to meet my eye and said she was heading off to bed. I rushed off after her. Once in our dorm I drug her to the bathroom. "What was that down there?"

"I...we...he...we almost kissed! I should not be happy about this because I am with Daniel. Lil, what do I do?" she asked. She was close to hyperventilating now.

"First off calm down. Secondly, do you really want to be with Daniel or are you with him just to keep your mind off Sirius?"

"I...I want to be with Daniel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then try and avoid alone time with Sirius."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Good. Now let's go to bed."

(Camilla's P.O.V.)

Later that night I woke up thanks to a loud clap of thunder. I whimpered and hid under my blankets. There was a louder clap and I screamed before getting up and running out of the room. I ran straight to James's bed in the boys's dormitory. The boys woke up when I ran into the room. I ran straight into James's arms. He held me close to him as I trembled every time there was a clap of thunder. I was terrified of storms. I felt another pair of hands on my back. I pulled away from James slightly and looked up into Sirius's gray eyes. He looked concerned. I just buried my face back into the crook of James's neck in fear. Soon enough I feel back asleep.

The next morning James woke me up and told me to go get ready for class. I nodded and slowly made my way to my dorm. When I got in there Lily looked at me confusedly. I just shook my head and pulled out my uniform. I hopped into the shower. After my shower I finished getting ready for class. Once I had everything I made my way down to the common room to meet Lily, Alice, and Dorcas. We all walked to breakfast talking about the new gossip going around the school. "Oh I know! She is such a slut! I heard that she was with Daniel in a broom cupboard last night then in Sirius's bed this morning." I heard some girl tell her friend while pointing at me. I snapped and turned to face her. My hair turned a deep red.

"First off I was with Daniel last night because he is my boyfriend! Second off I was never in Sirius's bed! Third of all, who the hell are you? You think you're all that just because you can talk about people and try and bring them down, but guess what, everything you say will come back at you three-fold! Talk about me again and I will show you what a hex should look and feel like!" I yelled in her face. I turned on my heel and stormed the rest of the way to breakfast. When I got there I walked over to the Marauders. "What the hell is this shit about me sleeping in your bed with you Sirius?" He looked up at me in confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sirius said.

"Whatever. Just stay away from me Sirius." I stormed to the other side of the table and sat down. Today was going to be a long day. The rest of the day passed without too many incidents. I hexed a few girls whispering about me and avoided Sirius.


End file.
